The invention relates to the outlets of air conditioning systems, particularly of such systems which comprise air ducts extending underneath the floor and are provided with blow-out holes at different places. In prior art designs the air-dispersing front piece is usually connected to such a blow-out hole by a conduit which has coupling elements at its ends that fit in the blow-out hole and in the front piece. When not in use the blow-out holes in the floor are covered by a lid. The blow-out holes and the coupling elements of the conduit may also include in a structural unit the plugs and sockets for electric wires and telephone cables. Such combined elements are described, for example, in the German laid-open patent application DT-OS No. 24 07 448.
It is an object of the invention to provide outlet tubes of this type which can easily be adjusted to the specific requirements, for example to the height, prevailing at each working place, desk machine tool etc. to be supplied with conditioned air.
If more than one working place which are located close together are to be air conditioned it is in the present state of art necessary to connect the air-dispersing front pieces at each place to different blow-out holes, some of which may be located rather remotely. Such connections are usually accomplished by means of a conduit. It is a disadvantage, however, that the conduits have to lie on the floor where they present obstacles to walking, to the rolling of small cars etc.
It is, therefore, a further object of the invention to provide an air outlet which can supply various working places situated close together without making use of the impeding conduits.
It is an other object of the invention to improve the air-dispersing front pieces in such a way, that the man working at one particular desk, working place etc. may create his individual climate by adjusting the velocity, direction, shape of the air stream, and the air quantity, both of the cold and the heated air.